


Frictional Collection

by Mahtel



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Gay Sex, Gore, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtel/pseuds/Mahtel
Summary: Short stories for Frictional October Challenge. Mainly from Amnesia: The Dark Descent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Frictional Challenge.  
> 5\. Human Heart
> 
> Daniel gets too much into the torturing of prisoners. Alexander watched.

It was marvelous how long a heart could keep beating after being ripped from a human body. The muscles continue pumping nonexistent blood to veins they have been cut off from, until it would suddenly realize the futility of the attempt.

Alexander watches the scene with fascination and slowly creeping dread. To think this was the same person who had needed so many reassurances about the wickedness of the prisoners and guidance through each ritual. The Englishman is panting harshly, still clutching the heart in his grasp. He has gone overboard yet doesn’t look too concerned about the fact. He is smiling as he examines the mutilated ribcage of the now dead man, muttering something softly under his breath.

When Daniel turns to Alexander the baron shudders involuntarily.

“I did good… Yes?” The younger man asks with trembling tone, glancing around at the mess. “He would not stay still even in the shackles. But that does not matter. He got his punishment and the ritual worked?” The last sentence is a question, voiced with a hint of uncertainty and the wide smile falters.

“You did well”, Alexander assures calmly. “But we will need to acquire more prisoners at this speed.”

Daniel nods and hums in pleased manner. “And it will be enough? I will be saved?”

There was no salvation left for the younger man but Alexander won’t say it out loud. It pains him to see his friend falling in such state. But there is no way of saving Daniel from the darkness of his own heart. Perhaps the Shadow was attracted to that? The corruption slumbering inside all of humankind.

Finally the baron answers. “It will be enough. We only need a moment longer.”

The Englishman sighs in relief and drops the heart on the bloody table. “Just a moment longer…” He whispers, looking nearly blissful as he starts to clean the mess.

Alexander says no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frictional Challenge.  
> 9\. Blood Red
> 
> Wilhelm cannot escape his fate.

No matter how much he tries to wipe the blood out of his eyes Wilhelm cannot see the note he is writing any longer. He sighs with resignation and allows his aching body to fall into the floor. All around him his men are screaming in agony as their bodies bloat and twist and warp into something horrid.  
Strange, Wilhelm ponders as fire starts to spread from his stomach. He thought he would be mad about the baron’s betrayal. His men wail and curse Alexander’s name but Wilhelm sees no point in making such ruckus. Their fates were sealed from the moment the old baron brought them into the cellar and offered the wine. At least it had been damn good wine. If one should get a change to wet his lips before dying, it wasn’t a bad choice.

Too bad the dying men were trashing the wine cellar to pieces. The treacherously delicious wine was spilling all over the floor, coloring it deep red.

It was like blood, Wilhelm mused, though everything looked bloody red though his bleeding eyes. He was glad last of the remaining lights were knocked down. Now he didn’t need to see anything. Only listen and wait.

Something turned inside the man and he coughed violently, his mouth filling with mixture of sweet wine and coppery blood. He had drunk less than the others and would have to wait longer for the end.

Please let it come soon, Wilhelm prayed. Even if he knew no one would answer to it.

\---  
Alexander waits until the next evening before he opens the wine cellar. The air is tainted with scent of blood and decay but the baron does not shy away from it. He lifts the lantern to illuminate the small space. Quietly groaning figures lie on the floor, looking nothing like human any longer.

Except one…

Alexander tilts his head curiously and makes his way past the others. “This is surprising”, he comments softly and kneels next to the man in the corner. “You are still yourself. Mostly.”

Wilhelm recognizes the baron from the voice. He can only see a vague shape next to him, covered in red.

“Disappointed?” Wilhelm asks hoarsely and tries to smile mockingly. It is hard to accomplish when he can barely feel his body.

“On the contrary”, Alexander muses and examines the half transformed man. “This is something new. You won’t be as the rest. You will be more. I am glad to be able to witness it.”

“You sick bastard...” Wilhelm whispers. He can feel the next wave of pain coming. Yet he fights to say his last words to the baron. “I hope you… rot in hell.”

“It could never hold me.” Alexander states as the other yells in agony.

Red… That was all there was left. Blood oozing out at alarming rate, making Wilhelm feel as if he was drowning in it.

He stops screaming when his face splits open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frictional Challenge.  
> 10\. Last Night
> 
> Upon waking Daniel remembers what occured during the night.

Daniel wakes up slowly, feeling unnaturally refreshed. He blinks his eyes and tries to peer into the ceiling with hazy gaze. Did he not have any bad dreams last night? It must be the case for the Englishman does not recall any horrid visions brought forth by the Shadow. He had been sitting in his rooms with Alexander and…

The young man sits up hastily. Oh God.

 

_The first kiss was searching like it was seeking permission. Taste of wine and herbal mixtures blossomed in his mouth as he opened it with a small gasp. It was taken as an invitation to chase after the taste, deeper and more intensely. Which one had started it again? Perhaps they had made the first movement at the same time and willingly fallen into each other’s welcoming arms._

As the memories come crashing back, Daniel turns to look at his side. For a heartbeat he barely recognizes Alexander. The older man looks so peaceful in his sleep, almost frail. The lines on his face are not as pronounced and his brows are not furrowed into a worried frown.

Strange… The man can emit such dignity and power in his wake. It is a privilege to witness him in such vulnerable state. Or passionate like before.

 

_Alexander takes the lead and guides them to the bed. His long fingers tug away the younger man’s clothes with ease. Daniel cannot hope to be as graceful. He is both nervous and ecstatic at the same time. All he can do is to cling to the baron and roam his hands along the other’s slender frame._

Daniel feels his cheeks heating up and he falls back down, pressing his head into a pillow for a moment. His breathing is getting heavier by every passing moment as vivid memories resurface in his mind.

 

_Their kisses never stop for long. Even when they have much else to explore they always seek out another’s lips. It is in a way most comfortable for the two, something they can sink into with abandon. It gives Daniel the courage to buck his hips against Alexander’s own and be rewarded with a soft moan._

 

He didn’t regret it. It had been very enjoyable despite he had been so overwhelmed at the beginning. Thankfully Alexander had been very patient and done everything to ensure the other had been content. Daniel could not brag to possess much experience in intimate matters and certainly could not compete with the older man. He respected Alexander greatly and it would have been mortifying to give the baron any reason to think less of him.

So who could blame him when Daniel had abruptly pushed the older man down and climbed on top of him.

 

_Alexander looks taken aback by the sudden chance of pace but not at all displeased. He takes a firm hold of the other’s hips and grinds against Daniel teasingly, until both are panting shamelessly. Daniel leans downwards and claims the baron’s lips into a searing kiss. Their hunger for each other grow as does their arousal._

That particular piece of recollection reddens the Englishman’s ears. What now? How would they work side by side after this?

Daniel studies the sleeping man carefully and tries to figure out what will happen. They could do this again, which he would not oppose the slightest. Not only because he honestly cares of the old baron but because the other’s presence helps to keep the nightmares at bay. It was selfish of him, he knows this. But after all the hardship and horrors, Daniel graves for moments of peace and affection.

 

_At some point they lose the common rhythm and every movement turns erratic. Kisses are sharp, nails drag long lines into exposed skin and desperate moans fill the room. It cannot last long without something breaking. When the tipping point comes they hold on to one another with blind greed, hoping to make the moment last longer._

The baron shifts and Daniel can tell he is waking up. Before Alexander can get his eyes open the younger man moves closer. He would have to do this now when he still had his resolution.

The kiss is small and sweet. Daniel’s heart flutters with joy when it’s answered.


End file.
